


Sweet Serenade

by Acesgirl113



Series: Sweet-series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Fluff, And G, And G and Hayato's language, And Reborn's crazy matchmaker plots, Cute, F/F, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Funny, Giotto is an idol, International Rockstar, KHR, Lemons, M/M, Male/Male, Mostly Gokudera, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reborn is matchmaker, Smoking, Songfic, Songs, Swearing, Yaoi, You should be scared, beware of the fluff, funny fluff, g27, multi-chaptered, sweet-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesgirl113/pseuds/Acesgirl113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is an ordinary 17 year old high schooler, Giotto an idol and vocalist of the worldwide-famous band Vongola Mafia. What happens when you throw these two opposites together? Love of course! And a lot of funny moments, and some drama as well. G27, other pairings undecided yet, song-fiction. Multi-chaptered. T-rated for Gokudera's and G's language. Beware of the fluff!</p><p>Might turn M-rated if I were to write a lemon inside here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, everyone! Long time no see! I'm sorry this one is soo late, but I got a huge writers-block this time, and I was busy with stuff in real life. So I thought I'd give you a new story once again. This is YAOI, which means boyxboy, and this story might change into M-rated, depends on how much I'm willing to let you see my bad imagination... Honestly, I suck at writing lemons... Anyways, back to the story; I hope you like it! On to the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! nor it's characters. They belong to it's owners! And the songs I'm going to use in the later chapters, belongs to their respective owners! I only own the plot xD
> 
> Also, every song I use I will credit to their owners!
> 
> Song used in this is   
> Kesha - Boy Like You (I usually think of Tsuna's voice like a little nightcore'd version of the male version of this song)

''What do I do with a boy like you?

L-like you

What do I do with you?

Oh, oh, oh, oh

What do I do with a boy like you''

As the radio went on, a brunette woke up due to the noise, and yawned. He looked at the clock, it was 6:30 AM. Quite early, for the boy that is. He sighed as he went to the bathtub, dragging his radio along with him, at least he could listen to music while bathing. The song kept on as he would sing along at the phrase.

''I do what I want and I get what I want

when I want it, w-want it, w-want it,

So I'm not gonna stop till I get what you got

till i got it, g-got it, g-got it.''

The brunette hummed along the tones, sighing in complete bliss as his body got heated up from the warm water. He felt like he could relax more when listening to the song of his favorite artists. He then sighed, before turning the music down and started drying himself. When he was completely dressed, he walked out of the bath. He put the radio on his desk and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When he arrived down, he got smashed by something small and petite as the person called out his name.

''Tsuna-nii!'' Said brunette fell down due to the impact of the body hitting his. He fell down with a thump and Tsuna groaned as his head hit the staircase hard and his chest got squeezed by the other person on top of him.

''Fuuta, please don't go around glomping people when they just got down the stairs.'' Tsuna said as he ruffled Fuuta's hair affectionately.

''Okay, !'' Fuuta said as he got up and out to the kitchen. Tsuna followed short after, and as soon as he arrived, again, he got glomped again, but somehow managed to stay up on his feet this time.

''Lambo! Don't go glomping people you too!'' Tsuna said as he sighed. How did he even survive 16 years of his life with these guys again? Oh yeah, that's right. Because of him. His absolute favorite artist, or band. The band's name was Vongola Mafia. The reason behind the name was that one of the band members supposedly has relations to the mafia in Italy. If you would believe the rumors, that is. Tsuna was one of the non-believers, he couldn't picture his favorite band to be related to something so dangerous as the mafia, especially the Italian mafia. But anyways, the band members were Asari Ugetsu, the bassist, G, the second-guitarst, Knuckle, the drummer, Lampo, the keyboardist, and the leader, Giotto Taru, the vocalist and main guitarist. All of them formed one band, and almost everyone who listened to their songs, got blown away by what they s heard. Not only were the 19 year olds handsome, they were absolutely one of the most successful bands in history!

''Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready! Come and eat.'' The voice of his mother snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts.

''Hai!'' He answered as he took the 7 year old Lambo and sat down, eating his breakfast in a relaxed and comfortable peace.

OoOoOo

"Oi, Giotto! Come on, we need to practice or else we won't be able to learn this new song you've talked about so much!" A red-headed boy/man who looked no more then 19, came in and looked at the blonde who was in his room, with a note-book in hand, looking utterly concentrated, the red-head wondered if he even heard him. So he tried again.

''Giotto!'' G's voice boomed, making the blonde fall out of his chair and gasp in shock.

''G! When the heck did you get here? And how?'' Was his reply, looking confused for a moment.

''I came here just now, but you didn't seem to hear me, and through the door moron! Where else, the window?'' He snickered back, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

''Anyways,'' The blonde named Giotto began, "What did you need?'' He finished, looking at his friend with re-found attention, this time at the red-headed man.

''We need that song you said you would finish by the end of the week, and it's the end of the week! So, are you finished with it or not, and if not, then I'll beat the rest of the song out of you!'' G was in a bad mood, and Giotto suspected either Asari, Daemon or Alaude to have something to do with it.

''Ah, I'm just finishing the last sentence right now, just give me a sec.'' He said as he quickly wrote something hastily on the paper and walked out with G to the other band-members.

OoOoOo

''Tsu-kun! I forgot to tell you, but I won a lottery last night!'' Tsuna's mom said as she and her oldest son was washing the dishes.

''Ah, you did? Congratulations mother! What did you win?'' Tsuna asked, looking curiously at his mother, while tilting his head cutely to the side.

''I won two cruise-tickets and 9 tickets and VIP backstage passes for a band called Vongola Mafia. I wondered if you wanted the tickets instead of me?'' But not a second after she said that, came Tsuna's arms around Nana's waist and she looked down at her son.

''I would love to mama! I just love that band, you have to let me go to that concert! I need to see my idols! Please!'' Tsuna looked so hopeful; it almost hurt Nana to watch her son like this.

''I'll do whatever you say for three years!'' He said desperately, and his mother chuckled lightly.

''Don't worry Tsu-kun. I'll give you the tickets, so don't stress it too much. What if we split? I can take the cruise tickets with your papa,'' Nana's eyes gleamed of love at the name of 'papa',

''and you can take the tickets and gather some of your closest friends, right? Sounds like a good deal, neh Tsu-kun?''

"Hai! Thank you mom! I love you!" Tsuna said, finally realising his mother from the bone-chrushing hug.

"No problem, Tsu-kun." his mother said as she chuckled and finished the dishes.

After the dishes was done, and Tsuna's homework was too, (In this story, Tsuna is hyper-intellegent) everyone decided that they watch TV. The anime that was going was about a kid and his baby tutor and something about italian mafia. The series' name was supposedly be "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" and was Lambo and Fuuta's favourite show. They said they liked the show because the main character was a lot like Tsuna.

"I can't believe you guys think that character look like me!" Tsuna protested as they watched the second episode of the series.

"But it is! You and the character both are afraid of chiuauas and both hate homework and school and both have crushes on the school idol!" Fuuta explained as the episode came to an end and the credits started.

"I-I'm not afraid of chiuauas! They just don't like me, and tries to attack me, so I run! A-And I don't have a crush on the s-school idol!" Tsuna said, his cheeks flushed. Fuuta started giggling and Lambo was making fun of Tsuna.

"Tsuna is in love with a girl~ Tsuna is in love with a girl~ Tsuna is in lo-" He was interrupted by Tsuna yelling, flushed and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"I AM NOT!" Tsuna yelled, as his mother chuckled at the scene.

What Tsuna wanted to admit wasn't that he didn't like the school idol, Kyoko Sasagawa, no, she was cute and kind to him, but the fact is that he wasn't into her that way. You see, Tsuna was actually not into any girls at all. You get it yet? Not? Then, let's spill it out then. Tsuna is gay. Yes you heard me correct. Gay. The funny thing is that he found out after he got the chance to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko, but failed, not because he was distracted or chickened out, no, not at all. It was because he wasn't able to. He just couldn't say that he loved her. And then he started thinking, and the soulution was this; gay. Tsuna got his theory correct when the next day when he met with his best friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi & Enma Kozato on the way to school, and Yamamoto said something about people who loved the same gender. Proves out, Yamamoto & Gokudera was dating, and Enma just didn't swing that way. Or at least, that's what Tsuna knew. Whenever someone asked him, he would change the subject and flush like crazy. After some time, people just stopped asking. And when they asked Tsuna, he flushed and never answered that question, and the same as Enma, he would change the subject.

"Now, now you two. It's time to go to bed, Fuuta, Lambo. Tsu-kun, why don't you take a bath? And afterwards, read for Fuuta and Lambo?" Nana asked, looking at her oldest son, who was in a daze.

"Tsu-kun?" His mother asked, slightly concerned. Tsuna broke out of his daydreaming and looked at his mother.

"Ah, y-yes?" He stuttered, looking at his mother. Nana chuckled.

"I asked; Could you take a bath and then read for Fuuta and Lambo?" Nana repeated, smiling at her son's antics. He would often stop and stare into nothingness during the evenings. Nana had gotten used to it by now though.

"Hai." He said, before rushing up the stairs to go heat the bathtub.

As soon as the bathtub was filled with hot water, Tsuna slided in, sighing. Even though he had taken a bath earlier that day, it still felt better to do it in the evenings, as he waould be sleepy and calm till he was going to bed. Tsuna smiled to himself as he thought of what he had done at school. Especially that morning.

~Flashback~

He had school today as usual, and he had surprisingly good time before class started. He walked slowlier than normal, taking in the nature around him, the drivers who looked aither in a rush or half-drunk from their morning coffees or parties the night before. Tsuna sighed and walked along, watching people around come and go. Just then, he thought about his best friends bickering and had an urge to wait for them. Not minutes after that was thought, he herad some yelling, and it sounded like someone was calling out his name.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-kun!" Was heard and Tsuna smiled to himself and turned around, still a smile on his face. There was his best friends, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi & Enma Kozato. Tsuna fought the urge of hugging them.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma!" He called out, just as the trio approached him.

"Yo, Tsuna. What happened? Your early today, we were jsut by your house, and your little brother Fuuta said you left for school." Yamamoto said, as he grinned his signature 10.000 carat smile, who would've melted every girls & homosexual boys' heart. But not Tsuna, because he was his best friend and plus, he was already dating someone else.

"Baseball idiot! How dare you talk to Jyuudaime like that!? And don't talk to him so friendly!" Gokudera said, standing with his back torwards Tsuna, and before Tsuna could even answer, and quickly did an 180 degree turn-around.

"I apologize for my boyfriends rude comment, Jyuudaime!" He said, bowing his head down and his back shot 90 degree angle. Tsuna shook his head, and waved his hands in front of his face.

"I-It's nothing, Gokudera-kun, don't worry about it. And to answer you, Yamamoto, yes I woke up extra early today, and deicded to walk to school earlier to avoid getting Hibari-san on my neck for coming too late." The brunette answered, shuddering at the thought of 'bitten to death' as Hibari loved to say whenever he threatened someone. And it usually worked.

"Ah ha ha ha, I see!" Yamamoto said as he grinned, and swung his arm around Gokudera's waist and Tsuna's shoulders, and made Tsuna grab Enma's hand for balance because of the force Yamamoto used on his arms unconsciously.

"Gah!" Tsuna said as he felt the force as he gasped, making Gokudera give his lover a real scolding and Enma holding Tsuna up to make sure the said brunette could keep his feet on the ground, and avoid a direct face-splash in the asphalt.

"Ah, gome, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he laughed merrily, making Gokudera hit him, scolding him once again, but Tsuna noticed the slight blush appearing on the silverette's face, and his face had softened a bit. Tsuna smiled inwardly to himself while gasping for air. What a cute couple they made, even though Gokudera would surely deny it if he told him.

Enma looked at the clock and gulped. "U-Uhm.. Guys, we need to hurry, or else we'll be late again!" Enma said as the guys sped up torwards the school, and made it in the nick of time.

Or... So they thought.

"I will bite you to death for being late, herbivores."

"HIIIIIIIIE! H-HIBARI-SAN!?"

~Flasback over~

Shuddering from the feeling of Hibari's tonfas hitting him senseless, Tsuna got out of the bathtub and got on his pj's. When he walked out, he walked straight into another door right across it, also known as Lambo and Fuuta's room. He sighed and knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" was heard and Tsuna opened the door slightly to look in.

Fuuta and Lambo was in their room, their pj's on and waiting for Tsuna come to read for them. Lambo was holding a book in his hands, a hopeful look in his eyes. Tsuna sighed and went in. He then took the book from Lambo and started reading the book for his younger siblings.

After a while, Tsuna closed the book and put it on the desk between the beds containing the brunette's now sleeping siblings. Tsuna smiled a gentle smile, and went out of the room, closing the door gently as he went into his own room. When he arrived there, he immediatly layed down in the bed, sighing happily as he felt sleepiness come over him like a blanket being pulled over him. The deeper he cuddled himslef within his bedsheets, the more into la la-land he came. It didn't take long before he fell asleep, dreaming hazely about the day he was gonna meet his dream-idols.


	2. The Meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they meet!  
> A/N: How did you like it? Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse for delaying it so terribly! I just lost the time and inspiration to write for a while! BUt now I'm back(for now) and I will start on the next chappy soon! I can't promise that I won't be so long again, but I'll try not to! But then again, school is starting the 19th of august, so I don't know how much time I will have!
> 
> Song belongs not to me, but their original owners!
> 
> Songs used:  
> Usher - DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again  
> The Boss - Love Parade

"Are you sure we're going to make it, Gokudera-kun?" A brunette with honey-coloured eyes, named Tsuna asked his silver-headed companion.

"Of course, Jyuudaime! We are 10 minutes earlier so that we could find our seats, so we will make it in no time!" Gokudera answered, smiling brightly. If you looked closer, you could see a tail and dog-ears on Gokudera...

"Haha! Don't worry, Tsuna! We'll make it in no time at all!" Another one answered. This time, it was Gokudera's lover, Yamamoto Takeshi. He smiled a relaxing smile at Tsuna. That was until Gokudera took his elbow in Yamamoto's stomach. Yamamoto groaned a little, before laughing, like the cute idiot he is.

"Shut up you stupid baseball lover!" Gokudera said, growling at his boyfriend. For some reason, Tsuna was a very touchy subject around the silver-head...

Tsuna was sweat-dropping at his friends's one-sided bickering.. He then realized something, and turned to face someone.

"Neh, Chrome-chan, which seat do you and Mukuro take?" He asked the nervous girl, named Chrome. She had her hair up looking like a pineapple and she had an eyepatch on her right eye. Both her hair and eye were purple/indigo colour.

Chrome blushed slightly at the attention she was getting, and pointed at the ones on the edge, furthest away from the scene and the audience. Tsuna nodded in respond and gave her two tickets, since Tsuna figured Mukuro would want to sit next to his 'dear Chrome'(imagine Mukuro's voice here xD).

Tsuna looked around the area, it was very crowded, so much for being a worldwide-famous band. How kaa-san was able to gain the tickets still shocked Tsuna to no end.. There was absoulutely no way she had won it in a simple contest, could she? Tsuna somehow was sure Reborn, his sadistic home-tutor from hell had something to do with it, but what? But, the brunet had no time to think about it any longer, since Ryohei, Hibari and Mukuro was coming through the crowd and towards them. Tsuna waved at them.

"Nii-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro." He said in a friendly manner. Mukuro was smiling his creepy smiles.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Gay couple, Chrome.." He said eerily, and Yamamoto had to trap his silverheaded lover in a hug so he wouldn't go on a killing spree, starting with Mukuro.

Hibari was the next one to come, and ignored Tsuna and the others completely, as usual. Why he had at all come to this place was a mystery, since Hibari himself said that he hated crowding... Maybe it had something to do with it that Tsuna had asked him personally..?

Ryohei was the one most excited, and trapped Tsuna in a bonecrushing hug.

"EXTREMELY GOOD DAY TSUNA! AREN'T YOU EXTREMELY EXCITED!?" He yelled, almost making the poor tuna deaf in the process, which made Gokudera beyond pissed off.

"Get your filthy boxing-hands away from Jyuudaime before I kill you, turf-top!" Gokudera hissed, trying to struggle out of Yamamoto's strong grip.

Before Ryohei and Gokudera could start bickering, a cry was heard from the crowd.

"TSUNA-NIIIIII!" Someone called, they seemed pretty young according to his voice. Tsuna sweat-dropped. "N-Nii-san, c-could you..?" He asked, pointing at the crowd where someone was trapped, a little boy to be exact...

Ryohei shouted 'extreme' and went to find the missing person. He came back a few seconds later with Lambo on his shoulders, crying.

"Tsuna-niii!" Lambo cried, why Tsuna's mother decided that he bring along Lambo was a wonder to him, but whatever his mother had in mind, he had to obey them. He went over and hugged the little cow child.

"Now now, Lambo. It's nothing to cry over." Tsuna shushed, rocking him slowly in his arms.

The group watched as Tsuna calmed down the crying child, some blushing slightly while someone just smiling like idiots.. (You know those are..)

The stage then started to light up, and everyone's attention was turned to 5 people on stage. The one in the front, a blond dude with sparkly blue eyes smiled at the audience.

"Ohayo~! Welcome to our concert tonight! I am Giotto Taru, the vocalist! And these are my friends and playmates! We have Asari on the bass," The audience went wild, screaming like crazy. Asari waved at them grinned like a cute idiot we know..

"G on the guitar!" Giotto announced, and the redhead smirked, making half of the girls in the room swaying off their feets..

"We have Lampo on the keyboard!" The blond said, and the greenhaired guy winked at the girls, and most of the screamed in joy, claiming he winked at them.

"And of course, Knuckle on the drums!" Knuckle pumped his fists in the air, grinning.

"And me, the vocalist. We'll start with DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again!" Giotto announced, and he looked over at Tsuna. Tsuna's face heated up, and Giotto winked. He winked. At Tsuna. Tsuna exploded in red and looked down as the music started.

The next time Tsuna looked up, Giotto looked over the crowd, and not at him.

"Eh, Tsuna-kun, he looked at you." A familiar voice said, and Tsuna turned around, only to see Enma 1 inch away from his face. He jumped and screamed as he fell, well almost, hadn't Yamamoto stood next to him and caught him in time, lucky he had quick reflexes.

"Enma!" Tsuna said surprised. "You scared me half to death! Don't do that again!" Tsuna said, breathing slowly in and out, trying to calm his beatin heart.

"Gome, I thought you knew I was there." Enma said, slightly blushing and looking very sorry.

"It's oka- wait! Why the hell are you here!?" Tsuna asked. Enma smiled a little.

"Well, Cozart had a ticket, and he has already seen the show in Italy, so he gave me the ticket, since I'm a fan too." The redhead explained, smiling a little cutely at Tsuna.

Before Tsuna could answer, Giotto started singing.

"(yeah man)

So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, thank you DJ"

When the song ended, everyone was in ecstacy.

"Giotto-sama! You're so awesome!" "G-sama! Please marry me!" "Lampo-sama, you're so sexy!" "Asari-sama, I love you!" "Knuckle-sama, we pray for you!" This went on for hours it felt like, when in reality it was just 5 minutes or so.

"Maa maa, they sure are popular.." Yamamoto said, laughing.

"Thank you! Thank you." Giotto said, smiling brightly. The girl population of the crowd swooned(including Tsuna).

"Now for a new song, Love Parade! I'm guessing that you girls will like this one!" And so Giotto winked. He winked. An arrow hit Tsuna's heart and he blushed furiously.

The instruments were pushed away, and all the guys stood in line. The girls stood and watched with curious and interested eyes.

"Okay, one, two, one two three four." The song started and the guys were given a mic each.

They then started dancing. Wait, dancing?! The guys could dance?! Tsuna blushed as he stared mesmerized by the movements, mostly Giotto.

"Lalala Love love  
Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)  
Lalala Love love  
Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade).  
Harahara dakedo dokidoki hajimete no kanojyo  
Mada boku no shiranai kao ga ato dore kurai aru no  
Kimi wo shiru tabi tomadoi boku wa hikareteku  
Wagamama de tsuyogari demo zenbu uketometai kara.

Buruburu furueteru kimi ga naku yoru ni wa  
Kanarazu dakishimete namida wo nugutte ageru

Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Ai ga zutto tomaranai  
Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Kimi to boku ga shuyaku no dorama no hajimari

Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade  
Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade

Iraira shite wa tokidoki kenka mo suru kedo  
Wakariau tame ni kitto hitsuyou na koto nanda  
Kimi to iru kara konna ni boku wa yume mireru  
Nagareru kisetsu wo zutto futari sugoshite ikitai

Buruburu furueteru kimi kara no chakushin  
Nanigenai ichigyou ga boku ni wa rabu retaa mitai

Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Ai ga mune ni hibiku yo  
Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Kimi to boku no kodou wo kasanete ikitai

Sou sa koi wa ima mirai sodate hajimeru  
Mitsumete mitsumeatte ippozutsu ikou yo

Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Ai ga zutto tomaranai  
Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Kimi to boku no

Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Ai ga mune ni hibiku yo  
Love Love Love Love Love Parade  
Kimi to boku no kodou wo kasanete ikitai  
Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)  
Love Love Love Love Love I Love You  
Lalala Love love Lalala Love Parade (Love Parade)  
Love Love Love Love Love I Love You."

Everyone cheered as the guys left. The concert was over.

"Minna, let's go home now." Tsuna said, as they all nodded.

~KHR!~KHR!~

Tsuna's group was now walking back to the front from the backdoor. Why they walked that way was because of Hibari's crowding-problems... The guys continued their little journey as the door backstage suddenly opened and out came 5 persons in a hurry, it seemed. The first one had not seen the guys, and so he hurried out, crashing right into our little tuna...

"Gah!" Tsuna said as he made contact with the ground, and he groaned as something heavy landed up on top of him.

"Umph, what was that...?" A melodic voice asked as Tsuna opened his eyes, which he had closed when he fell, and Tsuna looked right into the persons eyes. They were a beautiful blue eyecolour. But he could see the slight orange deepest into his pupils, and he furrowed before blushing, their faces were extremely close...

"A-Ano..." Tsuna said meekly as the person in front of him, who by the way was very familiarly-looking, blinked and blushed, but remained where he was...

"C-Could you get off me? P-Please?" Tsuna asked the person. The blond haired boy nodded and hurried off his lap as he stood up. He reached a hand for Tsuna to grab. Tsuna took it shyly as he was hoisted up.

"G-Gome! I didn't look where I was walking." The blond man said, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'm Giotto. You?"

Before Tsuna could even gape at him, another came into view, it was... Asari!

"Giotto-san, what are you doing here, you should be in your dressing room, remember? ... Are, isn't that one of the boys at the concert, Giotto-san?" Asari asked.

Giotto nodded. "I knew I had seen him! I was just going to take some freash air, but some fangirls sneaked in and started chasing me, so I ran out here, and run this poor guy over.."

"Ah, I see! Well, I'm Asari Ugetsu, nice to meet yoou all!" The raven-headed bassist said as he smiled one of his trade smiles.

Tsuna blushed and bowed respectfully. "I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, b-but please call me Tsuna!" He managed to stutter as he blushed dark scarlet. Asari smiled at him while Giotto quietly chuckled at Tsuna's nervousness and cuteness.

"I'm Giotto Taru. It's nice to meet you too, Tsunayoshi." He said, and as he spoke Tsuna's name, Tsuna blushed harder and almost died at the spot. Damn, Giotto's sexy voice saying his name, it was too much!

"I-It's nice to meet y-you too, G-Giotto-s-sama!" Tsuna said, all flushed. He bowed respectfully and his whole body felt like fainting, he was finally eye to eye with his idol, was this possible!?

"Giotto." Giotto said, smiling a friendly smile, which made Tsuna complertely weak in the knees when he looked up.

"Call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi."

THUD!

And so, Tsuna fainted from the shock and sexyness from our beloved idol.


	3. Where Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter finally! I introduced in this chapter a new rival to Giotto in the future! Ah, I can't say more, I'll be spoiling!
> 
> Just wanted everyone to know I got myself a livejournal where I will post things on my story, and some other stuff xD Please check it out!
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful beta Pure Red Crane for beta-reading this chapter!
> 
> Onto the story!
> 
> Songs used in chapter:  
> KAT TUN - Lock On  
> U-KISS - Neverland

"Hmm...?" a voice groaned as his chocolate brown eyes slowly opened, wincing from the intense light within the room. Tsuna rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up slowly, looking around the room confusedly.

...Wait, room? Where was he? Tsuna scanned his environment carefully. Somehow this place seemed very familiar, like he had seen it before. It was obvious that he was in a trailer of some sort, it was huge and had everything from a plasma TV to a mini-bar. The walls were decorated with very beautiful and expensive looking paintings and photos. Why was this so familiar? He sat and speculated on it for a few minutes until voices were heard from outside.

"Giotto, I still don't think this is a good idea. The kid might be a burglar!" a voice said, it sounded like a male and a tough one too. Tsuna had a feeling that he knew this voice. And why the heck was the name 'Giotto' so familiar to him...?

"Maa, maa, G, the kid fainted. He can't possibly be a burglar." a soothing voice said and Tsuna once again had the feeling that he knew this voice. But why? Why couldn't he just remember already!?

"G, Asari, please don't fight, my headache is killing me. Those fan-girls are insane, and let's not even begin with violence!" a melodic voice said, it was just outside the trailer's door now. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized why the voices sounded so familiar, but he hoped…no, he prayed that it was just his imagination messing with him or that it was all a dream, and soon Lambo would jump on this stomach and demand that he plays with him. Unfortunately, our tuna-fish always has the worst luck. And so the doors opened, revealing both Tsuna's biggest fear and his undeniable dream.

There, in the flesh, was Giotto di Vongola, the main singer in Vongola Mafia, staring at him. Him. The no-good Tsuna that wasn't able to ride a bike until 5th grade. The boy who was constantly getting bullied by guys and girls. The idiot who unable to pass one test in any subject. Here he was, staring at Giotto with all the surprise in the world.

"Arre, you're awake, Tsunayoshi? How are you feeling?" Giotto asked the brunet, who blushed furiously at Giotto. 'He remembers my name! Oh my gosh, Giotto knows my name!' Tsuna's fan-girl mind went berserk as he gulped nervously at Giotto, who was looking at Tsuna, waiting patiently for a reply.

Tsuna snapped out of it just as G had enough of Tsuna just sitting there, blushing like an idiot and the red head yelled to get his attention.

"OI, BRAT! ANSWER GIOTTO NOW!" G's voice boomed, scaring Tsuna shitless.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" shrieked a terrified Tsuna while accidently falling off the couch, "Gomenasai! I-I'm fine, Giotto-sama!" Tsuna answered quickly before gulping, eyeing G very carefully. A soft chuckle was heard when Tsuna laid his eyes on Giotto.

"Maa, again, just call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi." said Giotto, smiling charmingly at our little tuna-fish. Tsuna swore he could die happy right there. He blushed furiously while gaping like a fish at Giotto, who in return laughed half-heatedly at the brunet. Tsuna was obviously making a fool out of himself.

Tsuna quickly snapped out of it and blushed harder while messing with the hem of his shirt, looking down at his shoes. He nodded since he felt like it would be rude not to show that he understood. But halfway through his embarrassment, Tsuna remembered something, something important.

"A-Ano, where are my friends?" he asked the idols. Giotto looked at one of the men next to him with a smile on his face. 'Obviously Japanese…' The man looked at Giotto and smiled before turning to the cute brunet.

"You mean Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Chrome and Mukuro, Lambo and Sasagawa Ryohei, right?" he asked, still smiling a warm smile at the nervous brunet.

"H-Hai..." Tsuna said, nodding his head.

"They're still backstage. But they will be arriving with the others soon." the man said, smiling again. 'Jesus, does he never stop smiling?' Tsuna wondered before his attention was put on Giotto once more, who was still looking at him! The brunet blushed. What was he staring at? Did he have something on his face? 'Maybe Giotto is just spacing out in my direction. But then again, he seems to be present. So why is he staring at me?!' Tsuna inwardly had a panic attack.

In Giotto's mind, however, was only curiosity. The boy in front of him was almost a replica of himself! They both had gravity-defying hair, even though the boy had brown eyes and hair instead of his own golden hair and blue eyes, and Tsunayoshi's had bigger, more feminine eyes then himself. Frankly put, the kid was kind of cute. And it was no lie that Giotto could have easily fallen in love with the boy because he was attracted to the same sex as himself, but the boy could be straight. But he wasn't sure yet. Giotto was just about to say something when someone's shouting interrupted him.

"JYUUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU!?" an incredibly loud voice shouted and Tsuna had no doubt whose voice it was.

"I-I'm here! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out, but not nearly as loudly. For a moment, Tsuna wondered if Gokudera heard him, but it was like Gokudera had hyper-intuition when it came to Tsuna's calls since the next second, the trailer's door slammed open and the brunet was thrown to the floor with a very enthusiastic right-hand man on top of him, hugging the living soul out of the poor boy.

"G-Gokudera-kun...a-air..." Tsuna managed to gasp and not long after, Gokudera was pounding his head on the trailer's floor, telling his 'Jyuudaime' how sorry he was.

"I don't deserve to be Jyuudaime's right-hand man!" He continued to bang his head on the floor, and Tsuna desperately tried to make him stop. Just then, Yamamoto decided to enter and looked at the scene with a confused face. Tsuna sighed in relief and called out to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, help me! Gokudera-kun won't listen to me!" he said. Yamamoto smiled before dragging his boyfriend up from the floor and into his grasp. And with that, the one-sided bickering started, but instead of smiling at the two lovebirds, Tsuna clutched his head, he was suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"You alright, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna's heart skipped a beat as he looked behind himself and right into Giotto's chest. The brunet blushed furiously red and was so mesmerized that he didn't even notice the change in scenery as he was getting dragged gently by Giotto.

Before the boy knew it, he was in a mini-infirmary like room within the trailer. He looked confusedly around, taking in the scene before him. It was a small, but comfortable room with a glowing candle on a table along with medical things. There was a person inside with spiky, dark brown hair, nearly black, and dark honey coloured eyes which seemed pretty warm and kind. He was talking to Giotto in a foreign language. Tsuna couldn't understand a thing. After a little while of listening, the brunet started to get a little restless and he opened his mouth to speak up just when the two stopped talking and turned to the brunet, who in return, quickly closed his mouth and blushed. He looked down in embarrassment and badly wanted to face palm at his stupidity and for embarrassing himself in front of his idol.

"Tsunayoshi, is it? Hello, how are you feeling?" a voice said in fluent Japanese and Tsuna looked up to see the dark brown haired man standing in front of him with a friendly smile on his lips. Tsuna blinked twice before snapping out of it and finally answering.

"I-I'm fine, j-just a little dizzy...!" Tsuna assured the man and took the opportunity to analyze the man a little further. Tsuna quickly noted that the man looked like a priest by the way he was dressed and according to his attitude. Ringing started to pound in Tsuna's head and he started to remember why the man looked so familiar. "A-Ano, w-what is your n-name?" Tsuna stuttered, feeling really stupid for asking such a question. The other man didn't seem to mind at all as he guided Tsuna to a bed so that the brunet could sit down while he checked him, in which Tsuna had spaced out because he was trying so hard to remember who the man was.

The man looked at the brunet and smiled half-heartedly.

"My name is Knuckle." he answered the brunet as he checked for a possible concussion on the boy.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, gaping like a fish at the raven-head, who only looked quizzically at him back.

"K-Knuckle, as in Knuckle the drummer!?" Tsuna asked shocked, finally seeing the alikeness of the drummer in Vongola Mafia and this man! And what did our tuna-fish do? Faint, of course.

The next time our cute little brunet woke up, he was not in the trailer as Tsuna first thought he would be. He was in a huge room, and it looked expensive. There was a huge plasma TV in the middle of the room that was connected to several consoles and next to a huge stack of video-games, some even seemed un-opened. There were some jackets lying around the nearest leaning chair and some magazines at the end of a small table right next to a huge, very comfy couch, which our dear Tsuna was laying in. He sat up and looked around some more. Again, he had woken up all alone in a strange room with no one close.

Suddenly, Tsunayoshi heard something from one of the neighbouring rooms. He slowly got off the couch and the blanket that had been laid on him fell to the ground, but Tsuna didn't notice. He only walked to the entrance and slowly pressed his ear on the door. There it was again. It was like a constant rhythm going on and on in one of the rooms.

He opened the door and walked out. The sound got a little stronger. He continued walking, following the sound steadily. The closer Tsuna got, the more he realized that the constant rhythm sounded like drums beating at a constant and steady pace. Now he heard some other forms of music, and when Tsuna had walked a little more, he realized that it was an electric guitar.

Tsuna felt a shudder of anticipation when he figured that it was music he heard. But he didn't recognise the song that was being played, so he inched closer to the room, which looked like a recording room. He sneaked a peek inside. The first thing he saw was a man with white hair and some kind of purple tattoo right under his left eye. The man had his eyes closed as he started singing.

«Nigemawattemo kimi no nioi wo kagiwakeru  
kono scope no naka ni kimi no egao wo utsushidasu

sumu dekai ga chigau to daremo iu kedo konna ni mo kurushii omoi wa nani?

tatoe mirai mienakutemo kimi ga dareka omottetemo  
muriyari demo kimi wo furimukasu

I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL  
kono mune ni kimi no koto dake afureteiru

I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL  
itsumademo todokanai hana da kara itoshii

I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL ｘ3

nayamanaide yagate shiawase ni kaeru kara  
kono slop ni kimi ga shiroi doresu de aruku made

kawatte iku jibun no koto aishitai kisetsu wa kimi to deatte kieta

bakuhatsu mae no kodou wo toketeku hodo ni kasanete  
muriyari demo kimi wo dakishimeru

I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL  
sono mune ni ore no ai wo moyashi nemureyou  
I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL  
ichido demo furimuku made soba ni ite mamoru  
I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL

kawaita kiba hana no nioi de stage ni michibikare  
nidoto aenai emono dake wo kanarazu Lock on

I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL  
kono mune ni kimi no koto dake afureteiru  
I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL  
itsumademo todokanai hana da kara itoshii

I GOTTA LOCK ON, GIRL ｘ4."

It was then accompanied by another song. Tsuna wasn't even able to move as he heard the song enter his mind and he almost felt like it was Giotto singing that song, but something was off in the man's tone. It wasn't like the one Giotto used: an innocent yet dangerous bad boy-ish voice that always made Tsuna shiver in anticipation. But not this man, this man had a bad boy image, but his voice was light and sweet, too sweet for Tsuna to get completely engulfed in the song. He understood by the language that the song wasn't Japanese, so he understood that it had to be something close and Korean immediately popped into his head.

"Ddaddadda ddara omyeon algedwae, yaksok  
Bobobo boyeo julge hwansang gateun donghwasok (Come here girl)  
Maeil maeil modu oneul gateun naeil  
Money Love Fashion Fame(Fame) and all that's in between

Jamdeulji anhaneun bam, i bami saedorok  
Tell the DJ turn it up up up and da, da, dance a little more  
Deo manheun bam, sumanhen bam i jinado  
Ureon ajik kkaji cheolbuji boy and we stay forever young

(Oh neo) neomani hamkke kajullae (meolji anheun fantasy)  
Sang sang i gadeukhan i sesange  
Kkeuteun eobseo Never end yeogin Neverland

Come on, come on, jujeomalgo soneul jababwa  
Bildeong supeul ddurhgo haneul sairo nan nalha Fly (Fly)  
Modeun geon midneun mankeum hyeonsilhiyabwa  
Ni bal miteuro heuteojineun sueok gaewi stars

Jamdeulji anhaneun bam, i bami saedorok  
Tell the DJ turn it up up up and da, da, dance a little more  
Deo manheun bam, sumanhen bam i jinado  
Geudaen eonjeggaji sonyeoil girl and we stay forever young

(Oh neo) neomani hamkke kajullae (meolji anheun fantasy)  
Sang sang i gadeukhan i sesange  
Kkeuteun eobseo Never end yeogin Neverland

Cheoeum nunddeumyeon mideul su eobdae, gwaenchana na yeope isseulge  
Geu nugudo jansori hal irhi eobdae, yeah geunyang da nae meotdaero hae  
You, me, and the DJ dancing till the break of dawn  
No, no never gonna stop now Turn it up, let's party on

Neoman i hamkke gajullae (meolji anheun fantasy)  
Sangsang i gadeukhan i sesange  
kkeuteun obseo never end yeogin neverland

kkeuteun obseo never end yeogin neverland."

The songs were finished and Tsuna was left in the opening, gaping like a fish as the studio recorder, who had not noticed Tsuna at the entrance, complimented them. "Good work, everyone. Let the next artists know that it's their turn when you walk back." the recorder said, as he started working on the song through his huge desk of things he used to make the albums, Tsuna had to guess.

Our lovely brunet quickly hassled away from the door before the recorder could see him and tried to head back to where he was before he walked out. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on Tsuna's side today. On his way, he ran straight into a pair of strong arms and broad chest. Tsuna felt his legs loose contact with Mother Earth and braced himself for the fall, but it never came. Instead, Tsunayoshi looked up into incredibly orange eyes, and yello-, no, more like golden hair.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna said surprised, just as G and the other band members walked up, including a few other people the brunet hadn't met before.

"Are, now who might this little cutie be?" And Tsuna slowly turned around as a white haired man smiled at him. It was the guy who was singing from before!

"Hello, little one. I'm Byakuran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le Gasp* I ended it with a clliffhanger! I'm so cruel~ But enough about that.
> 
> Now, my beta-reader pointed out something I just wanted to explain real quick:
> 
> So, in the last chapter Giotto had sky blue contacts, and in this he had orange ones. The explanation is that on stage Giotto uses blue contacts to make him look more natural then he would've been with orange eyes.
> 
> Ah~ I just love a blushing and stuttering little brunet! And Tsuna is soo easy to make into a goofy little furball of cuteness!
> 
> I'll try to see if I can post the next chapter right after the new year or something like that. If a chapter hasn't come by March, then you are allowed to kill me.
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
